Screwing With The Past
by Andkat Vansie
Summary: It took alot to alchemize my badge and a time device. But I finally did it. I made the Timebadge. I was never good with names, but that is beside the point. I want to see what it would be like if... events were changed in the past. And any logical Time players would agree that it would be insane to fuck with the past, but screw them! I'm the Rouge of Doom! (Swearing alert!)


GORE WARNING LATER ON! Toodles!

* * *

It had been a while since I was changed. It took alot to alchemize my badge and a time device. But I finally did it. I made the Timebadge. I was never good with names, but that is beside the point. I want to see what it would be like if... events were changed in the past. And any logical Time players would agree that it would be insane to fuck with the past, but screw them! I'm the Rouge of Doom!

I could turn back time and also timeline travel, the Timebadge is capable of that too. I'd mess up multiple timelines, but not mine. Far too dangerous!

My first destination was in the past, in a timeline I call TL-314. It was a doomed timeline. I would be part of the evil side there. I joined the Grand Highblood. It was easy, seeing as I was part of his blood caste.

I decided to invade the Signless' hideout. It was relatively easy to find the Signless preaching about the caste system and how it is wrong to judge. I could've taken him out with a gun or something right there, but I decided to follow him to his secret hideout. I planted a marker there, and told the Grand Highblood about it. He assebled a team for me consisting of 3 blue bloods and 1 purple blood other than me. I was given direct orders to bring the Signless to him.

We arrived and stormed the hideout. We had killed around 20 of his followers before I met a familiar face. The Psiconic. I was alone, with the rest of the team killing the rebellion, and filling barrels with their blood. The Grand Highblood wanted it so he could use it as paint.

The Psiconic was the only thing inbetween me and my goal.

He started using his psiconics to restrain me, he then fired blasts at me through his eyes. I thought about it, and I realized that his greatest weapon, could also be his undoing. I kept scampering around, making sure that he kept open fire. When he got tired, and stopped, I went behind him, put my scythe around his throat, but not before opening the door so that a few more familiar faces had to watch.

The Dolorosa, Disciple, Summoner and Signless were a few I could easily pick out. I stared at them. The Highblood had told me to go wild, kill who I wanted, but bring back at least Signless alive.

I dug my elbow into his back, pulled back my scythe, and decapitated him. A mustard colour came from his head and body, his blood.

My team had finished with their fights, and were willing to help me if I needed it.

'I can do this by myself. But you can help with the others.' I told them. Advancing, I took my scythe, and inspected the blade, which was now covered in blood, coated with the newest 'paint job' of yellow.

'You shall not damage my son!' The Dolorosa stepped infront of Signless.

'Thanks, but no thanks.' I practically jumped on her, and struck her multiple times, before she eventually fell over. I placed my scythe around her neck whilst she was getting up.

'Scared?' I looked at her with false hatred, she returned with genuine hate. 'You should be.' I pulled back once more, giving my weapon a new paint job of jade.

I turned my gaze to the Signless, who was now staring in awe, a few tears forming. I killed his family, yet no hatred! It bothered me. I was starting to get into this whole 'bad guy' thing.

The Summoner was the next one to stand up to me. He charged me with his lance. I knocked it out of his hands, tripped him up, and sliced both his wings off. I would've decapitated him, but that would've been no fun. I dont go for three time combos. So instead, I used the small spike on the bottom of my scythe, and punctured his lungs, leaving him to drown on his own blood. I told him before he died, picking him up on the end of my weapon, 'Fuck you and your mudblood life.' were the words I whispered to him. I was a tyrant now, my genocidal side had been awoken a while ago.

My team had already taken out the surrounding trolls, and were going to go for Signless and Disciple.

I intervined. 'They are buisness.' I told the division.

I struck the Disciple with my scythe handle, knocking her out. I advanced on my target. I would not kill him, I grabbed his cloak, pulled him in close, and told him,

'Sup, Kankri.' I was toying with him.

'How do you know my old name?' He had already cried himself out.

I ignored his question. 'I killed almost everyone you cared about, and you don't show any signs of hate. I guess that's why they call you Signless' I dropped him.

'Tie them both up. I'll take them to the Highblood.'

They did so. I had a great idea on how to mess with her.

I waited for her to awake. Before the Signless was on his way to Highblood, I drew some of his blood, and made it look like I had killed him. I even took his cloak as a trophy of my achievement. I had the blood on my scythe, my hands, and my face in places. I also mocked her by painting the walls with the blood of her comerades, even painting the walls with some of Signless'.

She awoke, and immidiately started crying at the mural I had drawn of a broken rust red heart, with her sign in a fellow oliveblood's, and a fully candy red spot for Signless.

'Quit your blubbering, he's still alive. I was just fucking with your head.'

She looked at me with hatred. I was alone with her.

'Listen, you would've failed, even if I hadn't showed up. Now off to the Highblood with us!' I picked her up with a cheery smile. She didn't return the favor.

'Sire, I brought you two. These two are close, and I have a few ideas already. I would not reccomend Darkleer for her execution. He seems to be divided between loving his job, and hating it.'

'Then you SHALL BE THE MOTHERFUCKING executioner.' He boomed.

'No greater honour, sire. When shall it take place, and will Signless be watching?'

'Tomorrow AND MOTHERFUCKING yes.'

'Score!' I said to myself exitedly, trying as best I can into making an impression on the Highblood. 'And by the way sire, have you ever thought of...' I pull out the Dolorosa's horn, I took that and some others as trophies. 'Horn decoration?'

The Grand Highblood thought for a minute. 'Seems like A MOTHERFUCKING good idea...'.

I got a few more out of my bag, the Psiconic's, the Summoner's, which I had some trouble with, HOW DID THAT GUY EVEN GET THROUGH DOORS WITH HORNS THAT BIG?!

'Go wild, sire. I reccomend stringing them up, or carving them into things, gives me something to do personally.'

The next day had arrived sooner than I thought. The Disciple was to be executed in front of the Signless.

The Signless was chained to the wall, the Disciple tied up.

With her lover watching, I cut off one of her arms. I then stabbed her in the other shoulder with the spike on my scythe. I kept at this for a while, before stabbing her in one of the lungs, placing my scythe around her neck, putting my foot on her back so she didn't jerk backwards when I pulled, then decapitated her _slowly._ It was a greusome sight to behold, and my highblood genocidal side was awoken, because when I looked at the shiny blade, I noticed black bags had formed.

The Signless had given up 3 things, hope, screaming and crying.

'Wonderful motherfucking show. NEVER SEEN SO MUCH MOTHERFUCKING BLOOD from one motherfucking troll IN MY MOTHERFUCKING LIFE!' 4 motherfucks! FOUR! I did good to earn 4 motherfucks from him.

I looked over to the Signless. He was just looking down in depression.

'When's that fucker gonna die?' I asked my superior.

'Just kill me now.' Signless looked up, his eyes red from crying too much. Add life to the things he had given up.

'For somebody only 7 sweeps old, YOU ARE MOTHERFUCKING EAGER TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL!' Highblood was right.

I put my bloodstained hood up. This made me look like the Grim fucking Reaper. And it was AWESOME.  
'When's he gonna die, sire? I know I am eager! I wanna kill that fucker right here, right now!' I spoke, a maniacal smile developing on my face. I started to go for my scythe.

'You must MOTHERFUCKING WAIT for his SHEDULED DEATH!' Highblood boomed. I shrunk back, and bowed.

'Yes, sire.' I obeyed his words. If I was killed, then I couldn't fuck with timelines further, it was fun!

'Let's leave this motherfucker here, YOU WILL CLEAN HER MOTHERFUCKING BODY UP TOMORROW!'

'Can I at least smack him in the face with my scythe handle? I wanna injure him in some way.' I asked.

Highblood rolled his eyes, then nodded. I smacked Signless in the face, he yelped in pain, I laughed my ass off for a half-minute, then left.

I continued to laugh my ass off with my superior as we walked back to the main room.

'Fucker yelped like a woofbeast!' I chuckled. I captchaloged my scythe and put the card in one of my inside jacket pockets.

Highblood laughed too, then said 'Want to go and SLAM A MOTHERFUCKING WICKED ELIXIR? You did A MOTHERFUCKING good job.'

'Fuck yeah!' I replied casually.

We sat together and talked about miracles and murdering and whatnot. Before I knew it, it was time to head over to my recupracoon. The room I was provided with had a big purple recupracoon in it. I slept until the middle of the day, and headed out of my room.

Signless was asleep, candy red tears were dotted around the bed he sat on. I un-captchaloged my scythe and walked up to him, I picked up his head with my handle, he awoke. He looked up at me, a tiny amount of hate laced his stare.

'What are you waiting for? Kill me now.' He spoke. His voice was choked and unstable.

'I'd be disobeying The Grand Highblood if I did that.' I replied. 'I only got out my weapon incase you somehow escape. Unlikely considering how tied up you are.'

I began cleaning up the body of The Disciple, as my orders entailed. I scrubbed at the dry olive blood on the stone floor. It was difficult as hell to get rid of it, and it took me until Highblood came in to clean up one puddle.

'I see you're FOLLOWING MY MOTHERFUCKING orders.' He told me.

'Yup. It'll be a miracle if I get this blood off the floor. Or maybe, I won't... I could leave it here as a reminder to our prisoner of what we did to his lover.' I replied, poking at his body with the ball on the top of my scythe. He was unbothered by it, just sitting there, new tears forming on his face at the reminder of his painful memory.

'Don't fucking cry _again_! I'm getting tired of it.' I bonked him gently on the head with the handle of my weapon. He looked up it me. With eyes that _FINALLY _said 'I hate you.'

'FINALLY! Some fucking hate! I waited FAR TOO LONG for that.' He looked back at me, confused.

'You're insane.' He told me.

'Tell me something we DON'T know! Then again,' I kneeled down, face to face with him now. 'Who remembers characters from the window of madness?' I said quietly.

He pushed his head against the wall in a futile attempt try to get away from me.

'Scared? You should be.' I repeated the words I told his mother before I murdered her. I started chuckling, then stood up. The Signless looked down again. 'You're no fun, you know that?' I looked over to Highblood.  
'When is this fucker gonna die? He's boring me. I am sure you feel the same.'

'I MADE A MOTHERFUCKING DATE for this motherfucker's death. THREE MOTHERFUCKING DAYS! In the meantime... go wild with injuries. HIS MOTHERFUCKING FATE IS IN YOUR HANDS NOW!'

I rubbed my hands together slowly. 'Marvelous.' I say. I then proceed to kick Signless in the stomach. He coughs up a small amount of candy red blood onto my face. I stare at him with an unimpressed look for a while before kicking him six times again. 'DON'T. FUCKING. COUGH BLOOD. ONTO. MY. _FACE!'_ I yell at him in between kicks. I then stab him in the shoulder, earning a cry of pain. 'Oh, was that your shoulder? That was your shoulder, wasn't it?' I messed with him, before smashing my handle on his head. He simply whimpered after that. 'You have a very low pain tolerance. And I have a high one, so fuck you I guess.' I say. He sucked air in through his teeth, and started fucking crying _AGAIN_.

I notice that Highblood had left a while ago. I open the window facing him, so that when the sun rises, it will immediately blind him. I raised my scythe, and threw the spike down on his foot, but stopped it. He had turned his head away and closed his eyes tightly, but when the pain never came, he looked at me, confused. The spike was about and inch away from his ankle.

'Why did you?' He stopped himself from finishing his sentence, he didn't want to influence me.

'SIKE!' I yelled, digging the spike in. He passed out. I put some bandages on him, didn't want him bleeding out!

I came back around mid day again. I went into his room to find he had some burn marks from the sun on his arms and chest. He was asleep. I closed the window.

I then slapped him in the face to wake him up. He opened his eyes, one of them was fully red with no pupil. He was blind in one eye.

I stared at it. My bags had gone, his were intensified. I walked closer to him. He looked away and closed his eyes tightly, he feared me. And he was right to do so. I killed everyone he cared about, and forced him to watch.

I wasn't genocidal anymore, so I hugged him with sympathy. He was confused.

'Wh- what?' He was weakened from blood loss.

'I am sorry.' I released him, I unlocked his chains. 'Go.' I told him.

I got him up, and gave him The Summoner's horn, which was carved into a staff. 'Run.'

He did so, I put the cuffs back in a way that mad it look like he escaped by himself.

I then absconded into my recupracoon.

I was awoken by the Grand Highblood shouting about something, most likely Signless' 'escape act.'

I put on black face paint, to make it look like I was still genocidal, and rushed over to Highblood.

'Sir what are you- OH MY GOG!' I sounded surprised, I was always quite a convincing actor.

'YOU WILL GO AND FIND THAT MOTHERFUCKER, OR IT SHALL BE _YOUR_ BLOOD STAINING THE WALLS!'

'I will go alo-' He cut me off

'BRING YOUR MOTHERFUCKING DIVISION WITH YOU!'

'Y- yes sir.' I went and got my team of Ugaidi Kuleta, Muerte Dadoro, Mwuaji Upanga, the three blue bloods, and Karali Karava, the purple blood. We were a team of 7 sweep old apprentices to the Highblood.

Karali, armed with her axe, Ugaidi, armed with his nunchucks, Muerte, armed with her sword, and Mwuaji with his katar, they made a deadly team.

We met up at the forest, following his blood footprints, which ended at the start. Karali, who wore a somewhat intimidating cloak, took to the left, Muerte, who had some epic sunglasses, headed northeast, I went straight, Ugaidi, who had a helmet with a spike on the front headed northwest, and Mwuaji went right.

I headed through the canopy, slashing a few branches out of my way, all the while mumbling to myself 'Stupid fucking timeline, screwing with me... I could leave right now, but I won't because I need to find-' I heard something to my left, which quickly switched to in front of me, I ran forward to find the Signless running into a cave. I followed until I found him cowering in a corner. I realized I had my scythe in a menacing position, so I put it at my side.

'Signless,' I said. I heard a shout from the entrance. 'HAVE YOU FOUND HIM?' It was Karali.

'I'll let you go this one time. Run!' I said quietly. I then yelled back, 'NO! I THOUGHT IT WAS HIM, BUT IT WASN'T!' I turned to see him flee. I walked out to see Karali, her horns pointed away from each other, her sign was an axe.

'Let's go.' I told her.

Eventually, everybody went back. 'We couldn't find him, sire.' I looked down, scared for my life.

I could tell Highblood was angry and disappointed. 'YOU KNOW our motherfucking AGREEMENT!'

'I think I might know where his new base is.' I told him, I didn't want to be culled. I did say I'd let him go this ONE TIME, but I didn't say I'd let him go every time.

'Then go AND MOTHERFUCKING find him. ALONE!' He told me.

I left the base and went back through the forest.

Signless was in a clearing facing a cliff side. When I showed myself, he immediately pushed himself back into the rock.  
He knew this would happen, his one working eye was full of terror.

I walked up to him and said, 'I'm so sorry, but you know our agreement...'

He was terrified, until he swung his staff at me. I sliced it in two. I then turned my weapon so the spike faced him, and stabbed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, crying again, I betrayed his trust. I had handcuffed him and took him back to the Grand Highblood.

'MOTHERFUCKING WONDERFUL.' He boomed when I returned with the prisoner, I poked him in the back with the spike every so often.

'Please. Leave me alone, you already took everyone I loved, what more do you want?'

'YOUR MOTHERFUCKING life...' Highblood replied.

Signless broke down again when I brought him back to the candy red stained bed and chained him in once again.

'This time I'LL MOTHERFUCKING watch, AND YOU WILL MOTHERFUCKING KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKER!'

I looked at him, he had already been beaten, stabbed, traumatized... I had to do it. I had to kill him.

'What are you MOTHERFUCKING WAITING FOR?' Highblood yelled.

I put my scythe behind Signless' neck, who had more candy red tears streaming down his face.

I looked at him with eyes that said 'I'm so so sorry.' I pulled inwards.

His head fell off with one cut. It landed on the floor. I picked it up, and took his horns. I gave one to Highblood and kept one.

Later, in my room, I carved it into a cancer symbol. I wore it as a necklace, but kept it hidden under my shirt.  
I took Timebadge, and made it head to my timeline, same time, I was met with a god tier Aradia.

'Are you covered in mutant blood?' She asked.

'Yes. Don't ask. Leads back to a few painful memories.'

She didn't question it further, she took me back to my time again. When I checked, the Timebadge was gone. But the Grand Highblood would never find it!

_Would he?_

* * *

Please review! I like reading them! ^u^


End file.
